Tomodachi
by Misster. K
Summary: This was set when Fuji was seven years old, who is this mysterious boy who suddenly comforts him? Figure it out yourself who the pairing is !!! Enjoy !!


Tomodachi 

**[A/N]:** This is set when Fuji was seven years old! My third fic! This stupid idea just flashed out of nowhere, but I'll appreciate it if you want to stop by, read it, and review it! Thanks!! 

********************

Fuji Shuusuke, seven years old was swinging himself absently on a swing. He had a small fight with Yuuta and ran away when Yuuta began to cry. Fuji loved his brother, a lot, but this time after the fight he preferred to be alone. He wanted to spend some peaceful times alone in his Favorite Park and favorite swing. 

A sudden growl from his stomach made the small boy blushed. He hadn't eaten since ten o'clock in the morning, now it's already five o'clock in the afternoon. No wonder. His slim, small hand clutched at the iron on the swing and he swung himself hard, trying to ignore his tummy. 

Swing... Swing... He swung himself high twice before he jumped to kiss the open air happily. When the chocolate-haired boy was about to land, he saw a sight of another boy who had his eyes wide-opened. Surprised, he could not focus himself and instead of landing on the ground, Fuji landed on the taller boy's body. 

*Thud* 

"Ite..te.." Fuji murmured as he rubbed the back of his head softly with his left hand. He winced as his hand touched the now-bruised left side of his small head. 

"Daijoubu?" An alien voice asked him in a worried tone. Bringing his head up, Fuji was greeted by the boy he saw earlier. The boy was very different from his other friends. This boy looked older than his age and smarter. His face radiated young wisdom and a pair of glasses was hung on his nose. 

The boy had his hand stretched out, hesitantly Fuji took the hand. He was pushed up with a simple force and in no time was face to face with the boy. 

"Arigatou Gozaimasu deshita" Fuji thanked the boy sheepishly. He was really, really embarrassed when the memory of him falling on the boy flashed back in his mind. 

"Don't be, it's okay..." Answered the boy blandly while he scrubbed the dirt from his dark blue shirt and black, short pants. 

"Umm okay... hey! What's your name? I haven't seen you around before! You must be new around here!" Fuji answered excitedly. Somehow he was really curious about this new boy he had just met. Probably because there was this aura around him, mysterious, cold and distant. He wanted to know and learn more about his newly found 'friend' well that's if he could call him 'friend' 

"My name? What's the use knowing a name?" The boy asked back. Fuji paused and paused, unable to think of an answer to the very confusing yet adult kind of question. He shook his head slowly then bowed down. Silence hung for full one long minute. 

"Never mind... Sorry I annoyed you, I just can't help it" The boy finally said. Fuji was surprised to hear this and even more surprise when he felt a hand was tugged under his chin, bringing his head up to meet the boy's blue gaze. 

"Sorry, I don't mean to annoy you" Once again the boy repeated his apology. Suddenly the boy hugged Fuji firmly but gently, enveloping the smaller boy with warmth and Fuji liked this, a lot. He had never been hugged by his friends before but yet, this stranger somehow understood his needs and his loneliness. His family hugged him, but this was different. It was filled with affection, warmth and comfort. Soon, the warmth was broke and the boy with no name ran away. 

Fuji blinked in confusion before shouting to call the boy back, to ask his name, at least his name. He knew nothing about this boy but it seemed that the boy knew all about him. 

"Ano! Ano!" He didn't know the boy's name and could not call him. The boy ignored his desperate calling too and kept running. Fuji watched the figure hopelessly as it disappeared with darkness. Everything happened today, in this afternoon, in his favorite park had been very weird for him. 

First, he meet a stranger boy, the boy was very kind, hugged him, comfort him, and then just leave. It's as if the boy was sent by someone to comfort him. Fuji thought and thought in confusion but could not find anything. After all he was only seven. He decided to call the boy **'tomodachi'**[1] and he vowed to never forget the mysterious boy. 

Fuji walked back to his house soon after the vow was made. He knew, they were separated by distance and time but not in their heart, he was sure... 

******************

The boy ran and ran. He ran back to his house and was panting desperately for air as he stepped in. He just met a very cute boy and acted out of instinct, to comfort him. He was very confused, ever since he moved here; he had been having difficulties settling down with other boys, but not this one. 

"TEZUKA KUNIMITSU!!! Dinner is ready!!! Come on!!" He heard his mom's roaring voice and quickly shouted a 'yes' and again, ran to the dining room. 

"So, how's today? Meet anyone new?" His mom asked in the middle of the dinner. Tezuka flashed an innocent smile before answering, 

"Yes mom! I don't know him, but I'm sure I'll meet him again" 

"How do you know so sure dear?" His mom asked in puzzlement. 

"Cuz, we are destined to meet again!!!" This time, a big grin was set on the usual cold, stoic face.

***************************

owari 

[1]- Friend 


End file.
